


Fearing the worst

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brotherly Love, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Based off of season 1 finale and the first episode of season 2. Keith is searching for Shiro on an unknown planet. Keith panics a little along with Shiro as they can only hear one another for a while with the coms in their helmets.





	Fearing the worst

**Author's Note:**

> Contains: Panic attacks and fluffy brotherly moments.
> 
> -I also have a wattpad account. Username: @CourtNicxYJ_Robin

"KEITH! SHIRO!" Keith could hear Lance shouting out as he and Red where pulled away from everyone. 

Alarms were blaring loudly as Red continued downwards quickly. Keith tried to stir Red but it was no use. They were growing closer towards the surface of somewhere and out of the corner of his eye, He got a glimpse of The Black Lion.

Shiro.

"Come on. Come on. Come on'' he say as he tried to land as best as he can but nothing was really working at the moment. "Come on Red" thought Keith and push forward. Suddenly, they make contact and everything goes black.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Keith tried opening his eyes but his eyelids were heavy and their was this loud ringing in his ears that made his head felt like it was splitting open. He groan as he began to move his sore body around in his seat. He blinked his eyes open, everything was blurry and bright at first but then his vision cleared up somewhat.

Keith sat more up and coughed a few times, aggravating his splitting headache. He glanced around quickly to see if he could see any damaged down to his lion.

"You okay, Red?" Keith asked as he moved some things around.

"Okay, we'll fix you up. That's battle was a rough one'' said Keith. He slowly got up and out of his lion to look around at to where they were at. He glanced around the area, everything was gray, cold and emptiness.

"Where are we?" Keith voiced as he looked around seeing nothing around. He inhaled and a sharp pain flowed through his chest when he did it. He shut his eyes for a second and tighten his jaw in pain.  
"Probably a broken rib or two'' he thought.

Suddenly, Keith's eyes widen and he gasped. "Shiro.'' he said as he remembered seeing The Black Lion falling as well. 

"KEITH! SHIRO!" Keith could hear Lance's voice shouting in his mind as he remembered being yanked away from everyone. 

Keith quickly turned around and looked off into the distance where he remembered The Black Lion falling.  
"Shiro!" said Keith loudly.  
\-----------------------------------------

Shiro groaned in pain as he opened his eyes slowly. Everything was still, they had stopped falling. He moved around and pain radiated throughout his whole body, everything hurt but the most pain was coming from his side. He slowly forced his way to the top of his lion and looked around, he could only see stone and hear static from his helmet.

"Keith, are you there? Keith?" asked Shiro as he made his way slowly down his lion. All he got in response to his question was static.  
"Damn it! I gotta get to higher ground" Shiro thought.

Shiro sighed and closed his eyes tightly, he was hoping that Keith was alright. Keith was like a younger brother to him and if anything would have happened to him, Shiro would beat himself up. He felt like he had...needed to protect Keith from everything even if Keith never really let him. He didn't see Keith as something that was weak and couldn't handle himself, it was quite the opposite but ever since he met Keith he could see the innocence in his eyes along with lost and pain. So he took it upon himself to keep a watchful eye on the youngster and now he was The Leader of Voltron, so he had to watch Keith and all the others as well. But Shiro couldn't help it. He would always worry about Keith. Keith, who was a headstrong kid, punching his way though life even when he didn't have to. He over-estimated himself and under-estimated his foe. Who hates himself but loves Shiro. He knows Keith thinks he's good at hiding his thoughts and feelings and fears, that he thinks that the brave front he puts on in front of the other paladins, Allura and Coran was enough to hide himself from them, but Shiro learned how to read him long ago, when he was just a small freshman at the Garrison who took the world in his brave hands but held pain and fear in his eyes.

He groaned as more pain flowed through him which each step he took and the static sound wasn't helping his nerves at all. His chest felt tight with the fear of the unknown. But he kept moving forward because he had to find Keith, he had to find his little brother and friend.

\----------------------------

Keith was panting as he continued to move forward. He was out of breath, his chest was still hurting him along with his head and he was feeling a little bit dizzy but shook it off because it didn't matter right now, he didn't matter right now. The only thing that mattered right now and what was on his mind was Shiro, who was his best friend and someone who Keith considered family, a big brother. Shiro was the person Keith looked up to, looked for guidance from, in someway Shiro was his role model, his hero.

Keith bent forward, pressing his hands against his knees as he tried to catch his breathe.  
"Shiro, can you hear me?" Keith asked but was only met with static. He balled his hands into fists and drew in a deep breath before running forward in hopes of finding Shiro in one piece.

All Keith could hear was the sound of static and his own heart beat.  
"Shiro?" he called out again only to grow that more angry and scared when he didn't hear his friend's voice.

"Shiro? Shiro, are you there? Come on. Come on answer me,'' said Keith as he kept on running. "Shiro?"  
\------------------------------------------

Shiro was slowly making his way up a the stone path, gripping tightly onto his glowing wound. He glanced down at it again and sighed, flashes of the attack flashed in his mind along with seeing the red lion being swept away, along with his own lion.  
Shiro turned around and glanced back at his Black lion.

"I'll be back for you, I just gotta find Keith first'' thought Shiro as he turned around and headed out to locate his other teammate.

"Sh-Shiro, are you...there? Answer.....me!" Shiro's eyes widen as he heard Keith's voice break through the static. It was still difficult to hear him because he keep breaking up but he heard him finally and he seemed to be okay. Shiro stood straight up and tilt his head backwards, sighing with relief.

"Shiro?" came Keith's voice again through the coms.

"Keith. I'm here'' said Shiro as he listened for a response but he didn't hear anything, just silence this time. "Keith." he said and took a step forward but was over come with pain and had to lean up against the side of the rock wall.  
"Shiro, it's Keith." came Keith's voice over the com.

His eyes were held tightly shut as pain continued to ram into him. Shiro slowly slid down the wall, pressing his back against the wall and groan some more in pain.

"Shiro?!?" called out Keith's voice and Shiro could tell by Keith's voice that he was panicking slightly, so he knew he needed to try and calm the kid down. He bit his bottom lip for a moment as he was hit with more pain. He didn't want his voice to reflect any of the pain he was feeling towards Keith, he didn't want to set him off and worry him even more. Shiro heard his name again and knew he had to say something soon or Keith was really going to freak out, so Shiro inhaled sharply which hurt somewhat but he had to push his pain to the side and reassure Keith that he was alright, even if he wasn't.

"Keith. Keith, I'm here." said Shiro, "I'm okay'' he said and then gritted his teeth and shut his eyes in pain, his head was now starting to hurt badly. He could hear Keith sigh loudly and chuckles on the other end which put a smile upon Shiro's face.

"Shiro, you made it'' says Keith and Shiro can tell by his voice that Keith is smiling, probably killing all the fear he had building inside of him.

Shiro nodded his head even though Keith couldn't see that and then he slowly removed his hands from his wound. He knew that he needed to keep talking to make Keith feel better, so that's what he did but because of the pain he was in, he wasn't thinking too clearly and can right out and told Keith that he was injured, setting that fear and panic right back in him.

"It's takes way more than a glowing alien wound and a fall from the upper atmosphere, crashing down into a hard surface to get rid of me'' said Shiro who leaned his head back. He felt like he needed to rest for a moment.  
After he rested for a tiny second he sat up.

"How are you?" he asked Keith and listen closely to see if he could tell if he was injured or lying to him. 

"Not good." Keith's voice came over the coms and Shiro's eyes widen slightly, it wasn't like Keith to just come right out and admit that he wasn't alright, not even for him. It usually took a bit before Keith would open up and tell Shiro the truth, so this worried Shiro slightly.  
"My lion's busted.'' Shiro heard Keith's voice and sighed hoping that was all that was troubling the young teen.

"Wait, what wound?" Keith asked and Shiro shook his head, he was hoping Keith missed it but he should have known better than that, Keith was very smart and little to nothing got past him. He groan at his own stupid self for revealing to Keith who could be a thousand miles away from him or more that he was injured.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it'' said Shiro who then winced in pain, his wince carrying over the coms, coming clear and loud for Keith to hear it.

"Hang on! I'm coming!" Keith shouted through the coms and Shiro nodded his head and then glanced over when he heard growling coming near by. There were these creatures that were climbing over on his lion, he kept quite, trying to not alert them of his presence.

"Uhhh...you might want to hurry'' whispered Shiro sending fear up Keith's spine. He quicken his movements, he was afraid that Shiro might be bleeding out at this very moment and on the verge of dying on him, leaving him all alone....again.

"Shiro, what happened?" Keith asked as he could hear Shiro groaning in pain. He didn't answer him right away and that make Keith's chest rise and fall even more so.

"There are...these creatures." came Shiro's voice through the com, it was quite and strained as if talking was taking a large part of his energy. Just then Keith could hear the creatures through the coms loudly, which meant that they were very close to Shiro, making Keith more fearful.

"What if Shiro couldn't move because of his injury? What if he was too late to help him?" thought Keith as more what if's flowed through his mind while panic pumped in his veins like blood.

The creatures were now circling Shiro as he glared at them, he then heard Keith's small voice over the coms.

"Uh-oh" said Keith which make Shiro's heart rate increase slightly, he was more fearful for his friend then he was of this creatures before him whom looked liked they really wanted to take a bite of him.

"Keith?'' Shiro questioned but he was only met with the sound of Keith's loud breathing, sounding like he was running at the moment. Shiro was worried that these creatures that found him might have also found Keith as well.

Shiro slowly backed down and away from the creatures that still had their eyes glued to him, he didn't want to make any sudden movements that could provoke the beasts into attacking sooner than later but then he heard Keith scream and him grunting in pain. Shiro had no idea what was going on with Keith, what danger he might be in and how hurt he was, which only made Shiro that more angry and that more determined to find him and to keep him safe.

One of the creatures jumped forward towards Shiro but Shiro saw a wide enough hole in the stone wall below so just as the creature went towards him, Shiro jumped off the edge and slid painfully down towards the hole with the creatures right behind him. Each step he took running to the hole hurt worst each time he put weight on his feet.

He jumped into the hole as the creatures rammed into it, shaking the whole structure, causing rocks to come crashing down around and on him, blocking the creatures from reaching him though but trapping him inside the small space.  
Shiro laid there for a moment trying to catch his breath when then he remembered hearing Keith scream earlier but he didn't get the chance to ask him what was going on.

"Keith, are you okay? What happened?!" asked Shiro, allowing his worry to lance through his voice, but he didn't matter, he was worried about Keith. He could hear Keith grunting before he answered him.

"M-Minor delay, but I-I-I'm on my way." said Keith, "How are you? What's g-going on?"  
Shiro could hear the worry in Keith's voice.

"I'm alright Keith. I'm trapped in a cave but the creatures had me cornered. I can't get out.'' Shiro said and winced in pain.

"Stay put Shiro, I'm on my way!" said Keith, "I just have to...."

Shiro listened as Keith paused, making him think that something was wrong.

"figure this out'' said Keith and Shiro sighed and watched as the creatures banged the rocks trying to get to him.  
\----------------------------------------

"Patience yields focus'' whispered Keith with his eyes close, taking in slow, deep breaths of air. Shiro smiled as he heard this, he wasn't sure if Keith meant for him to hear it or not, he had to listen very closely to hear Keith whisper it.

"That really stuck with you, didn't it?" asked Shiro who then remembered when he said that to Keith for the first time.

"Yeah, you've given me some good advice Shiro. If it wasn't for you....'' said Keith but paused for a moment before continuing, "m-my life would have been a lot different."

"Keith.'' said Shiro but he stopped when he heard Keith whisper again, this time he knew that Keith meant for his ears to hear it not Shiro's.

"Completely different. I wouldn't be here'' whispered Keith. Shiro laid his head back, he hated hearing that, he hated the possibly thought of what his friend's life could have turned out like. He really hated when Keith referred to himself and his life never being, it both worried and scared him, scared him at the possibility of how his friend, his little brother really was. Shiro knows that Keith struggles from time to time and working with a team isn't his strong suit but when he talks about not being here, not being around it scared Shiro a bit, fearing that Keith could be heading down a dark road.

"Keith..." but Shiro stopped himself, this wasn't the place or time to have that kind of conversation plus when he had it, he would like to be able to see Keith's face to tell how he is feeling and to see if he is hiding anything like the truth from him.

"Yeah, your right. You wouldn't have crashed an alien flying lion on a planet and... stuck with little to no hope of an rescue.'' Shiro said and looked down. 

"That totally helped with the depressing tone'' thought Shiro ashe began coughing, which he knew Keith probably heard.

"Stay with me Shiro, I can't lose you'' whispered Keith as he worked on a plan to get to his friend.

"You can't get rid of me that easily'' said Shiro with a tiny smile on his face as his wound was burning him and glowing more now.

It was silent for awhile, neither of them talking, just listening to the other's breathing or moans of pain through the coms, it wasn't until Keith yelled a little, his fear loud and clear for Shiro to hear.  
Shiro sat up quickly and held his breath for a second before he rapidly began asking Keith questions but got nothing but a little bit of static and a few grunts of pain.

"Keith? Keith, are you alright? What happened?" asked Shiro and his answer was a gasp and a moan. "Keith! Keith!" yelled Shiro not caring that it made the creatures in front of him dig faster to get to him. All he hear right now was static. Slowly Shiro was pushing himself up, he was going to try and fight his way out of here to find and save Keith, no matter what. The static sound soon ended when Keith's voice came over the coms, he sounded winded.

"Hang on. I'm on my way'' said Keith but when Shiro asked him if he was alright or hurt all Keith said was he was fine, which a large part of Shiro knew he wasn't. He could hear it in the way the kid spoke and tried to hide his winces of pain from him.  
\------------------------------------------------

Keith lifted off in the air and was flying as quickly as he could to the location of where Shiro was. A huge smile came across his face when he saw The Black Lion on the ground.

"Finally, I'm close.'' thought Keith as he flew faster towards the lion.

"Shiro, I can see The Black Lion! I'm coming for ya!" yelled Keith, the happiness and relief he felt and Shiro heard was great.

Just then, Keith stops mid air when he hears Shiro scream over the coms, Keith's eyes are wide with fear. After another scream he zooms as quick as possible to the lion for help. Keith yells out to Shiro a few times but he doesn't get a reply, just grunts and yelling in pain.  
His heart is slamming in his chest and the sound of it isn't helping his painful headache or the fact that he feels lightheaded and like he is going to pass out any second or that his whole body feels weighed down and sore. He can feel his anxiety rising but he can't focus on that, all he can focus on at this second are getting to the lion and saving Shiro.

Shiro screams come again and Keith winces at the loudness of it and he places a hand to his forehead as the area around his starts spinning. The spinning increases so badly the he topples forward and crashes down on the surface, just a little bit away from the black lion. His vision blurs and goes black for a few seconds before he is blinking his eyes quickly and extending his hand out towards Shiro's lion.

"I-I...I know I'm not Shiro, b-but he needs help'' voices Keith as he pushes himself off of the ground and wobbly walks over towards the lion. He stands in front of the black lion looking right at it, hoping that it hears him and will help him save his big brother. Keith reaches out and places his hand on The Black Lion and inhales sharply. "We need to help him. P-Please'' whispers Keith to the lion, he can hear Shiro off in the distance and he needs to get to him now. Just then Keith feels a spark within himself and the lion begins to move and it finally opens up to him. Keith wastes no time getting in and headed off towards Shiro.

Shiro is knelt down on the ground, circled by those creatures when Keith flies in and lands on top of one of them, surprising Shiro slightly. Keith and The Black Lion attack the creatures while protecting Shiro who is on the ground. After a bit, the lion roars and Shiro turns around to look at the lion and smiles. He is so proud of Keith right now.

Keith quickly jumps out of the Lion and races as fast as he can over towards Shiro and right away throws his arms around him, and buried his face in his shoulder for a minute. Shiro winces when Keith hugs his all of a sudden, the wound on his side doesn't seem to be getting better and after all that went down today it surly didn't help it any. Shiro wraps his arm around Keith and he can feel the other shaking slightly under him. Shiro pulls back and smiles down at him with one hand on Keith's shoulder.

"You did it'' said Shiro and Keith exhales and smiles up at him before nodding his head. 

"Let's go get Red'' says Keith and Shiro follows Keith onto the black lion. They ride off towards where Keith's lion is located at and after that the sit down for a bit and rest but that rest is short lived.  
\-------------------------------

Shiro is leaning up against a large rock as he closes his eyes for a few seconds but he quickly opens them when he hears a sudden gasp. Shiro looks over and sees Keith exiting his lion and collapsing onto his knees. Keith has his eyes held shut tightly and a hand pressed against his forehead.

"Keith!" yells Shiro as he ignores the pain and pushes himself up and rushes over towards Keith. Shiro falls onto his knees and reaches over to Keith, pulling him down on his lap, so his head is resting comfortably.

"Keith, what's wrong?" asks Shiro, the panic in his voice clear.

"I-I...I don't...know. My head.'' says Keith as he winces from his headache. 

"Okay. Okay. Shhhh'' says Shiro as he looks Keith over looking for any and all injures. He finds what appears to be a broken rib and a few cuts and bruises but nothing too bad. "You might have a concussion'' Shiro says as he rubs small circles with his fingertips to Keith's warm, feverish forehead. 

"You'll be okay, rest Keith'' whispers Shiro and Keith simply nods his head and curls up close to him and after a bit he falls asleep. Shiro smiles and slowly runs his ringers through Keith's long midnight black hair.

\------------------------------------

It's the next day and they are sitting beside one another in silence for a while just allowing everything to wash over them. In the middle of the night Keith woke up from a nightmare and after that nightmare he had a panic attack. It scared Shiro so much and made him want to protect Keith even more so.

Shiro eventually got Keith back to sleep but it looked like it wasn't a peaceful sleep because Keith kept turning and kicking out and mumbling somethings that Shiro couldn't make out but others were clear like his name or Keith pleading with him not to die or Keith crying out that he was all alone again. This all made Shiro's heart ache more.

Shiro glanced over at Keith and smiled at his friend. "Thank you for saving me'' says Shiro. Keith turned to face him and smiles before looking back out in the distance.

"You would have done the same for me. How's your wound Shiro?" says Keith who now turns to face Shiro, trying to get a better look at Shiro's wound. Shiro really didn't let Keith see it, cause he didn't want Keith to think it was worst than it was but Shiro had no idea how bad it or he was off. All he knew was everything hurt, he felt completely drained of energy and he just wanted to sleep but feared that he might never wake back up.

"It's fine Keith, don't worry. Allura, Coran and the others will find us and then, they'll fix me right up." said Shiro, "So don't worry.''  
Keith sighed and lowered his head. How could he not worry. His best friend, brother and team mate was hurt and they had no idea when they were going to see the others and be rescued. Shiro then turned to look directly at Keith, he clear his throat which told Keith that it was very serious whatever he was about to say.

"Keith, if I don't make it out of here-" said Shiro but Keith cut him off.

"You will!!" yelled Keith, his eyes widen with fear. Shiro sighed and reached over and gently laid a hand on Keith's shoulder.

"If I don't." said Shiro and Keith slightly looked down with a frown upon his face. "Then I want you to lead Voltron.''

"No'' said Keith who shook his head, he didn't like this conversation. "Stop talking like that, you're going to make it. You. Are. Going. To. Be. Fine." 

Just then a bright blue light flashed in the sky above them and a wormhole appeared and out came The Green Lion. Keith smiled and jumped up onto his feet.

"See,'' said Keith. "I told ya. You're gonna be alright.'' Shiro looked from Keith to the green lion coming down towards him. He nodded his head but he knew that one day he wasn't going to make it and that Keith was the right person to lead Voltron. 

He smiled as they were getting out of that place and back to the castle with his team, and friends.


End file.
